Broken But Free
by crescent400
Summary: When Hermione chooses to complete her education rather then become an auror with Harry and Ron she believes the year will be the worst year ever, Hogwarts can't be the same without Harry and Ron. However she could never know what's in store for her...
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione paced the The Burrows living room where she had been living for the past two months. **

** "****I can't believe you aren't coming back!" she exclaimed running her hand through her already messy hair. **

**Ron replied flopping on the sofa, still relaxed. **

** "****C'mon Hermione we could have any job at the Ministry! You're love of school is unnatural."**

** "****Unnatural?! I can't believe you said that! you moron!" she said heatedly. Ron huffed with annoyances, **

** "****Oh shut it."**

** "****Did you just tell me to shut it? ugh! I can't be with you right now!" **

** "****So are you breaking up with me?" Ron asked his voice husky. **

** "****I just... Need some time" Hermione replied before disapparating on the spot. **

**The Leaky Cauldron was the quiet when Hermione entered. Only a sleeping bartender sat behind the counter, she had to ring the bell several time to wake him. After she booked a room Hermione lay in bed for a long time thinking, she had been right about Hogwarts and how ever didn't mean she should made out that Ron was stupid...Finally guilt set in like a heavy load of bricks being dropped onto her back. She actually thought she could feel herself sinking into the mattress. She didn't sleep until the early hour of which point it was purey of exostchen. When Hermione awoke the sun was already overhead. She walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and ordered a triple scoop mint chocolate frog, butterbeer, and pumpkin sorbet. She inhaled it. She had decided the previous night that she wouldn't apologise to Ron until he apologised to her. She continued on in such fashion for a week or so. Eating ice cream at Florean Fortescue's (where she had become a regular) and sleeping at The Leaky Cauldron.**

**It was friday night and Hermione sat on her bed reading City Of Wands a novel she had picked up at Flourish and Blotts earlier that day. When there came a knock on her window. Setting the book down carefully on her bed Hermione stroud over to the window and opened it. "Pigwidgeon!" She exclaimed in little owl came to rest on the desk across the room and stood there expectantly. It was only then that she noticed the parcel he must have dropped on the way in. She picked it up and moved it to her desk. Than with trembling hands she untied the letter from Pigwidgeon's leg and began to read.**

**_Dear Hermione._**

**_Here is some stuff you left behind, I need to know your location to send Crookshanks _**

**_(as he can't fly). I've decided to forgive you. Ron._**

**Hermione stared at the tiny note in her hand for a moment thinking of how she might reply to something so she reply with equal bluntness or write a 'novel' as Ron would say. Finally she chose the former.**

**_Dear Ron._**

**_I also forgive you for your belligerence, and i guess it was more my fault than yours. _**

**_I'm staying at The Leaky Cauldron maybe your mum could bring Crookshanks _**

**_when she and Ginny come here to shop. _**

**_P.S. thanks. _**

**_Hermione._**

**Hermione closed her eyes and took a breath before tying the the letter to pigwidgeon's leg. **

**And sent him on his way. Later she regretted not saying more but she had too much pride to send another letter. **

**Another week flew by Hermione finished reading City Of Wands and the other five books in the City Of- series. It was all she could do to stay sane.**

****A.N. This is my first real fanfic so i hope like it!****


	2. A Run In Or Two

_**Disclaimer: I am not J.K that's just not how I'm Rowling.**_

Chapter 2

The rain was coming down hard, but inside Florean Fortescue's it was warm. Hermione sipt her pumpkin latte and stared morosely in the storm. It was a great day to be depressed, like the whole world shared her mood. She reached under the table to the bag she carried with her and pulled out a giant text book for ancient runes. She opened it and had just begun reading (something on verb conjugation) when the bell rang. Luna Lovegood entered a quibbler tucked under her arm. Hermione watched her drift up to counter and order Bertie Botts Every Flavor Ice Cream. After she was done ordering she glanced about, only then did she seem to notice Hermione. Her face spread into a dreamy smile and she came over.

"Hello Hermione" she said "Hi Luna" Hermione replied taking another sip from her pumpkin latte.

"How are you?" Said Luna, leaning forward,

"I'm okay" Hermione replied.

"But you're not." Luna stated it like a piece of common knowledge.

"You've heard about it then?" Hermione asked.

"No?" said Luna "you just look down." Just.

"I broke up with Ron." Hermione blurted out suddenly. She had barely talked to let alone confided in someone for over two weeks. She had to say something.

"Well kind of, I left." She amended.

"Oh well" said Luna unsurprised.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"But I just can't admit I was wrong." Said Hermione, she didn't why she wanted Luna's advice so much. She usually didn't value her opinion, but today was different.

"When I turned eleven Daddy gave me a pet pygmy puff named Jemmy. One day he ran away… It was very upsetting. (I think he must have had nice time because he came back all fluffy and clean), He was gone for some time, a month maybe two but he did come back…"

"Honestly, is that even relevant?" Inquired Hermione, annoyed for thinking Luna could give her a coherent answer.

"I think it is." Said Luna, "perhaps When you love someone you find your way back… But only when you're ready. The way that someday I'll see Mummy, when I'm ready." She trailed dreamily. Hermione almost smiled, Luna was right she thought, if they were in love they would find a way back.

# # #

Luna and Hermione parted ways soon after their conversation promising to meet on the train. Hermione walked to Madam Malkin's in order to buy herself a new set of robes. The bell tinkled when she opened the door and blinked twice. Draco Malfoy was standing on a stool, apparently being fitted for school robes. She quickly arranged her face into what she hoped was an impassive expression and strood into the shop.

"Granger" Malfoy addressed her,

"fancy seeing you here."

"Same to you Malfoy" she said sourly as she took the stool beside him.

"So...How has your summer been?" She knew he was trying to make polite conversation but she wasn't buying it.

"Oh you know Fred's funeral...Lots of cleanup for the Order Mr Weasley and Percy are working round the clock." Her tone of voice made it evident she blamed him. She saw the hurt in his eyes for a split second before it vanished.

"Still hanging around with the blood traitor Weezle then." His politeness was gone in an instant.

"It is none of your concern if I am." The conversation ended then because Madam Malkin announced that their robes were finished. Hermione left the store and its fresh, clean fabric smell behind as quickly as possible. Back in her room at the Leaky Cauldron she Began to pack her trunk. The Hogwarts Express was leaving in the morning.


	3. To Hogwarts for the last time

**Disclaimer: FYI I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3**

Platform nine and three quarters was jampacked with happy parents seeing their children off to what promised to be an ordinary and uneventful year. Hermione however was stood near the entrance of the train waiting to board, she didn't know what exactly she was looking for.

Close by Ginny was hugging Mrs Weasley.

"Okay Mom" She said extricating herself gently,"I'm okay."

"It's your la

"I won't be the last. have you even looked at Flour lately?" Ginny replied obstinately.

"Well dear" Mrs Weasley sniffed as she changed subject. "You'd best be on your way." Ginny smiled and turned toward the train.

Her smile widened when she saw Hermione. Hermione hadn't been expecting such a warm greeting from Ginny, due to her breakup with Ron but was quickly reushered of The Redhead's indifference.

"So," Said Ginny once inside the train, "What are subject are you majoring in?"

"I don't know...What are you doing?"

"Quidditch." Hermione smiled at her friends certainty, she wished she could be so sure.

At that moment the door of their compartment slid open to reveal two small girls.

For a split second Hermione thought she was seeing double, that is how symmetrical they looked. With their hair pulled into ponytails and their matching Hogwarts robes.

The girl on the left smiled nervously,

"may we take those seats?" She said voice trembling, no doubt intimidated by the Seventh Years.

"Yeah, go ahead." They sat for a few awkward minutes before Hermione opened her mouth to speak,

"My name is Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley," She said, tentatively.

"Hermione Granger?" Said the first twin, eye widening in surprise and maybe admiration.

"My aunt won't stop going on about you! She says you're the best student in gryffindor!..I want to be in gryffindor." All in a rush.

"Ummm...If you don't mind me asking?" Ginny put in, "Who is your aunt?"

"Minerva Mcgonagall, well I guess she's more if a great, great aunt."

All the while she said this both Hermione and Ginny were staring in complete shock.

"Oh! I nearly forgot to mention, my name is Victoria Mcgonagall and this is my sister Anastasia." Ana smiled shyly when her sister said her name.

"Well that's a beautiful name," said Hermione retrieving a novel from her suitcase. Reading wizarding fiction was something almost entirely new to Hermione, she hadn't even been aware of such a thing three weeks ago. Now she pulled a copy of City Of Heliopaths and began to read. Blocking out the real world and finishing half the book in just over an hour.

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione looked up from her book at long last to find Ana pouring over the newest addition of Witch Weekly and Victoria and Ginny playing wizard's chess, (Victoria was killing Ginny).

"What is it?" Asked Hermione, "Oh," she had noticed it too the train was rapidly slowing.

"Does it usually do this?" Victoria asked cautiously.

"No it does not."

**A. N. Cliff hanger because I have to get this chapter up and I don't care if it sucks by this point. It has been too long, and I have no excuses. Just many sorrys.**


End file.
